Rune Factory: Tri Legend
by BakiRune
Summary: It's basically Rune Factory 3, except with a few twists and Oc's. Did I mention I'm excepting them? Oc's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! This is my first Rune Factory Fanfiction, I absolutely love these games! Anyways for those who want to submit Oc's please go down were I have a detailed for you to fill out. Please do, the more detailed the better I can write out your Oc. Also when it comes to crushes its first come first served, unless it's OcXOc. That will be accepted of course! Also please read and review! Thank you enjoy! Rated T just in case! **

"Talking"

'Thinking and quotations.'

_Dream like scenes and others._

Rainbows! As well as other things that just need to be underlined, like Sophia's and Sherman's conversations.

The storm seized to stop as it poured rain over the quaint village. Winds swept by opening shutters, as villagers from the safety of inside tried to keep them close keeping out the rain. Lightning crashed and close behind thunder would boom. The villagers of the village had not seen such a storm in ages. The village's mayor told his two Granddaughters of a story when he was in his youth and how there once was a storm even worse. The villages elder witch tried telling her granddaughter the same story, but the granddaughter refuse to listen, she was trying to make a new potion. A cook could only sigh at the storm, even thunder couldn't shut out his children's bickering over food. The innkeeper's daughter was trying her absolute best to make sure no leaks came through the ceiling, if her 'sister' got wet things would be a catastrophe. That certain 'sister' was busy entertaining guest with another amusing fish story. The mother was busy preparing dinner for the guests, listening in on her 'daughters' tale now and again. The village's rich man was himself eating a disgusting meal with his two hideous daughters. He absolutely loved storms, and did not  cower at the loud booms of thunder. From inside the general store, the owner's daughter slept soundly as if there was no storm. While the mother read a book since there was seemingly nothing else to do, the days work was done. Two fishermen, brother and sister, stayed close to each other as the elder brother comforted his younger sister's fears. The sister claimed she was fine, but still she even felt fear in her gut at every crash of thunder. In an armory the blacksmith continued with his work, not caring about the storm one bit. His woman of business on the other hand was upstairs try to keep every bit of fear on the inside, she hated storms. Still sometimes storm reminded her of how she had met her best friend, still this one only scared her. From outside of the village an artist pressed herself against her homes window. She was the only person to truly be excited about the storm, for after a storm came a rainbow. So the artist waited patiently for the storm to pass by like it would eventually would. Seemingly all villagers were save inside there homes, except one boy who was actually an outsider. He had fallen from the sky through the storm, a golden wooly with a blue scarf and acorn hat. He had lost most of conscious through the fall but he could still hear the storm and the door to a flower shop open.

"Oh it's a monster!" The owner exclaimed as she quickly stepped out into the pouring rain picking up the Wooly. "You poor thing must you be hurt, here I'll take care of you." She muttered brining him inside, even if it was a monster she was not going to leave him out in such a storm. The Wooly felt himself being carried inside, he wanted to tell her he was ok, but he found no matter what all he could was hear and feel.

"Why would you bring a monster into my home, granddaughter!?" A sudden shout came from an elderly gentleman.

"I couldn't leave him out in the rain, grandpa, he needs to be take care of. I promise he won't bother you." The girl shot back as she brought the monster upstairs. The elder man grumbled about something inaudible, watching his elder grandchild be with such a beast. The girl quickly tucked the Wooly into her bed. The bed next to hers contained the girls sleeping younger sister who was dreaming of something pleasant judging by her smile. "Here let me take care of the wounds." The girl said softly as she brushed some of the Wooly's wool taking out a medicine kit from a near by drawer. After quickly patching up each wound the girl discovered that the wounds weren't as bad as she originally though. "All you need is a goodnights sleep them, good night ." The girl muttered as she went off to find another place to sleep. The Wooly let out a groan, fighting off sleep was now impossible now.. Though he did have one last though before dreams took over him.

'Who am I'

_In the dream there were three monsters forming a triangle. There was a golden wooly, a red with a black and white striped tail, and a silver wolf that was huge._

"_We told you not to leave without us idiot! Now you can't even remember your own name, nice going." The squirrel piped up angrily, judging by voice it was definitely a she._

"_What are you talking about, do I know you?" The wooly asked in confusion. The wolf couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's distress. _

"_Come on Ji, give the poor guy a break. He doesn't remember who we are." The wolf reminded the little squirrel. The squirrel seemingly was glaring at the larger monster._

"_Fine then, Rick. Then you can tell him his name." The squirrel huffed as she scampered off._

"_Seems as if I've got her mad again, well I better catch up to her. See you soon pal." The wolf said as he got off trotting after the squirrel._

"_Wait, tell who I am first!" The Wooly yelled trying to catch up to the wolf._

"_Remember, no matter how strong the storm. There is always a ray of sunshine and hope at the end." The Wolf called back, as he disappeared._

"_What do you mean?" The Wooly asked out loud as the dream began to fade away._

_From else were outside the village a boy and girl looked out over the village, searching for something._

"_I can't believe he left us, do you think he's ok?" The girl asked full of worry._

"_Knowing him he's fine, still we need to find him. Let's split up and look for him. I take north you take south." The male said with a saddened smile._

"_No! First he's gone and now you're going, we have to stick together!" The girl cried out._

"_I'm sorry, but we just need to separate for a little while darling." The boy said as he stood up. "It'll only be for a little while, we'll see each other again soon." The muttered patting the girls shoulder as he began his journey for his friend._

"_Please don't leave me." The girl said quietly as she felt herself want to cry. "I have to be strong, for both of them." She muttered out loud as she began her walk to the south. "I'll see them both soon."_

**HURRAY! First chapter done! Ok here is my form please fill it out if you want your Oc in this fic. (Opt. mean optional, you don't have to do it.)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (Opt. Since in the game no one knows their ages!)**

**Race: (Opt. If you put nothing I'll assume human. If it's something non game verse please explain.)**

**Appearance: (Hair color, eye color, hair style, body style, skin tone, etc.)**

**Regular Attire: (What ever they usually were around town)**

**Personality: (The more detailed the better I write!)**

**Family: (Opt.)**

**Bio: (Opt. Basically a small live story, is needed if your Oc comes from somewhere else.)**

**Hobbies: (Opt.)**

**Likes: (Meaning items like fish, weeds, etc.)**

**Dislikes: (Things you don't like.)**

**Habits: (Opt. The good and the bad)**

**Abilities: (Opt.)**

**Weapon of Choice: (Opt. Only if your Oc fights.)**

**Battle Style: (Opt.)**

**Occupation: (I will allow for you create a job, such as add buildings outside of the village or at the villages edge. It is a fanfic after all.)**

**Strengths: (Opt. I'm running out of ides.)**

**Weaknesses/ Fears: (Opt)**

**Formal attire: (Opt. You know for formal things.0**

**Swimming attire: (Opt. Only if your Oc like swimming)**

**Crush: (Opt. The long awaited question! Remember first come first served! DO NOT KILL ME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR CRUSH!)**

**Extra: (What do you want to add about your Oc? It can be anything you want!)**

**Also please read this along with Oc form. Fill it out too please.**

**I _ promise to read through BakiRune's chapters and will correct any mistakes she has made on my Oc _. (Basically if I made your Oc go fishing when really they would of stayed home, let me know! I don't mind fixing the mistakes~.) I _ will correct in a polite manner. I also will not get mad at BakiRune if my Oc does not get their crush _. (If you're patient I might do a little something something for ya. We'll see.) Lastly I _ will not complain about the way BakiRune writes. (Basically, if you and your Oc's crush aren't together YET don't complain. These things happen over time so don't rush me or you don't get your crush.)**

**Well I hope you enjoy my little fic! I'm so excited to be getting your Oc's. Also read and review!**

**Monica-Or I'll bite you!**

**That kind of rhymed….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update earlier! Schools been keeping me a busy lately, and it's either keep grades up and write when can or let grades fall and not write at all. So anyways next chapter woohoo! I'd like to thank Princess Blaziken and Fuyu Hakumei for submitting there lovely Oc's! Thank you both of you. Any who if anyone else is reading this, yes Oc's are still being excepted so send them in as fast as you can! Ok fanfic time! BakiRune out! Warning, this chapters longer then the first!**

The suns golden light danced through out the house as the sun began to rise. The golden wooly slept through the sun rise as a younger girl got up.

"Sister is he going to get better?" The younger girl asked.

"Don't worry Monica, he'll be as healthy as ever soon." The elder sister reassured with a smile. "Come on lets go visit the Sharance tree."

"Ok!" The younger, Monica, agreed happily as the two wandered off. After the door to the outside closed, the golden Wooly began to transform. His wool became skin, his hooves human hands and feet, he grew taller, and he finally opened his bright blue eyes. The golden Wooly was now a boy with slightly long blonde hair. His hair was spiky in the back, most of his bangs were out of his face thanks to a gold circuit acting as a headband. He wore a crimson red sleeveless under shirt accompanied with a brown vest with fur on its edges. He had detached sleeves covering his arms made of the same crimson material as the under shirt. Simple black trousers and a belt with a raccoon like creature as its buckle. Lastly he had simple leather boots that went to under his knees. Simple attire, but it fit the young boy's appearance. The blonde slowly got up from the bed examining his strange surroundings.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought to himself as he stood up walking around the room. A sudden feeling was pulling at him, as if he was needed to do something important. Quietly he snuck out of the house letting his gut leading him to his destination. He walked north towards a humongous tree. 'Is this where I need to go?' He thought to himself as he walked toward the tree. A red haired girl with blue eyes who was quietly staring at the tree slowly began to come into view. The boy slowly walked up to her, curious if perhaps she knew him. "Hello there." The boy said as kindly as he could given his situation. The girl turned around and just stared at him. From this new view the boy could see that she had delicately pointed ears that had and earring it. She was wearing a black under shirt that showed her stomach along with a pink jacket with fur on the sleeves and neckline. She also wore a small orange scarf and light brown gloves. An orange skirt was held up by a belt with black leggings and pink boots. The red head refused to speak making the blonde more nervous. 'Maybe she doesn't know me?' He thought wondering what he should say next. Though, his thoughts were interrupted as a female voice from the south was heard.

"Good morning Raven." The friendly voice said.

"Morning…" The quite girl replied quietly. Another girl was walking from the Southern path, she was the one who greeted the quite girl. The other girl had light orange hair, blue eyes, and a kind friendly smile. She was wearing a green under shirt with a see-through dress shawl. In her hair was a flower headband attached with more see-through cloth and beads hanging down the sides. The skirt she was wearing was a mix of different shades of pink and at the bottom green, hung up by a leather belt with a flower as a sort of buckle. Her shoes looked somewhat like a ballets slippers, except hers were brown with fake flowers on each wrapping.

"I don't usually see you around here by the tree." The orange haired girl said, then finally noticing the boy's presence. "Oh!" She exclaimed turning to look at him. "Hello there!" She greeted happily. "What's your name, I don't believe we've met?" She asked happily.

"My name?" The boy repeated trying to think.

"Oh is there something wrong?" The girl asked slightly concerned.

"I'm sorry but, I can't remember my name." The boy admitted.

You can't remember your name? Do you have any idea why?" The girl asked her eyes widening with confusion.

"I can't remember anything actually who I am, where I'm from, where I am, not even my own name. I was hoping someone would know me if I walked around." He said , not wanting to mention the fact he felt the tree's presence was somehow pulling at him. As if the tree was important to his past.

"Oh no! Maybe you have amnesia!" The orange hair girl exclaimed full of shock. "Hmmm, what should we do with you?" The girl said thinking out loud tapping her chine. "Oh I know! Raven can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" The quite girl, Raven, repeated.

"Yes please, I'll explain in a second." The other girl said happily turning back to the blonde. "Well how about we make up a name for you?" The girl asked.

"I guess that could work, call me…" The boy paused thinking. His thoughts led him to the strange dream he had the night before, and the words the wolf told him. "_Remember, no matter how strong the storm. There is always a ray of sunshine and hope at the end."_

"Call me, Ray." Ray said smiling at the two girls in front of him.

"Ray's a very nice name!" The girl commented smiling turning over to Raven. "Now Raven about that favor, could you take Ray to the Sharance tree?" The girl asked.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Could you just do it, please?" The girl nearly begged.

"Ok." Raven muttered giving in.

"Thank you very much Raven!" The girl thanked full of excitement as she left going down the Southern path. "I'll be back!" She called as she left Ray and Raven alone.

"This way please." Raven muttered as she led Ray into the tree house. Ray couldn't help but stop and gaze up at the tree's glory halfway up the stairs. It was early spring so the tree was blooming with lovely pink flowers.

"How beautiful." Ray muttered as he continued up the stairs and went into the tree's house. "Wow!" He exclaimed when he entered. I really was a tree house! "This is amazing!" Ray exclaimed seeing that there was a bed, shelves, drawers, even a fridge for storing food. The inside even had two ladders leading downward to who knows where. The Raven girl then turned away from Ray towards the door as if to leave. "Are you leaving?" Ray asked.

"Yes, my work is done." Raven answered as she reached for the door knob. Just then, the orange haired flower girl came running in panting.

"Sorry for making you two wait." She quickly apologized.

"Oh no worries, we didn't wait to long!" Ray reassured smiling at her.

"So, do you like the house?" The girl asked with a sudden burst of energy and interest.

"It's different, but I really like it." Ray said taking in a slow breathe of air, inside the tree he couldn't help but feel that this was his place.

"Wonderful!" The girl exclaimed. "This is going to be where you're staying, I'm glad you like it!" The girl said giggling.

"What!?" Ray exclaimed in shock that this woman would just hand over a free house to him like that.

"I talked to my grandfather, the mayor, and he said he was fine staying here." The girl said laughing. "Of course only if you want to, do you have any where else to go?"

"No, thank you I'd love to stay here." Ray said full of glee as his grin widened.

"Wonderful! Oh goodness I never introduced myself." The girl said in disbelieve at her forgetting to give her name. "My name is Shara." She said with an extended hand.

"It's nice to meet you Shara, and thank you for everything." Ray said sincerely shaking her hand.

"Oh, I need to tell you one more thing." Shara said seriously as she led Ray over to his new bed and pointed to the diary sitting on the bedside dresser. "Write in this every day, it's very important." Shara said giving him a stern look.

"O-ok, I'll make sure to remember." Ray assured nervously at the look Shara was giving him.

"Wonderful! Now let's go downstairs!" Shara exclaimed clapping her hands together happily as she led the way down the left ladder. Ray curiously followed behind her as Raven followed behind Ray. Below the tree's house were two huge field that were catching sunlight from beneath the Sharance tree's leaves.

"Th-this is amazing!" Ray cried out as he gazed out at the fields in front of him. They were full of weeds, logs, rocks, colorful grass, and bamboo sheets.

"These are the only fields in town. Crops can only grow here, under the Sharance tree." Shara informed him happily.

"The only fields in town huh." Ray thought out loud as he walked back over to Shara.

"Yes, here I have a few housewarming gifts for you. Since these are your fields now." Shara said handing Ray a rusty hoe and old waterpot

"Thank you Shara!" Ray thanked as he took the twos and studied them both. Shara giggled at Ray's reaction but her expression changed to horror when she saw the monster coming.

"Monster!" She yelled out seeing the dreadful orc charge at Ray.

"Shara Raven, get back!" Ray yelled out as he brought the hoe to a defensive position. "Come on!" He yelled out challenging the monsters one the girls were at a safer distance. The orc charged swinging it's mace at Ray while he quickly deflected t with the hoe. Ray quickly retaliated by swinging his hoe down onto the orc in swift fast movements. The orc didn't stand a chance and was soon defeated and disappeared. "Done." Ray panted feeling slightly bad he had to kill the orc.

"That was amazing! You're a natural fighter!" Shara commented as she ran up beside Ray. "I'm glad the monster's back at the Forest of Beginnings." Shara said sighing sadly.

"Forest of Beginning?" Ray questioned, he'd never heard of such a place before.

"It's the world monsters come from, our weapons and tools are imbued with magic to send monsters back to the Forest of Beginnings." Shara explained.

"I guess th- Shara look out!" Ray called out as two more orcs came charging at the two. Shara quickly fled off as Ray prepared himself to fight off the two monsters. In the distance a black haired stranger came into view caring a variety of weapon.

"Quick, choose one!" The man yelled out. From the distance Ray could barely make out what the man looked like, but he did recognize the weapon he wanted.

"The spear!" Ray yelled out as the man threw over the desired weapon and Ray caught it. 'I know how to use this.' Ray thought feeling oddly familiar with the weapon. Quickly he charged the on orc with the spear, a few quick stabs and he was gone. The other orc quickly came charging at him. Ray got hit with the mace but quickly retaliate stabbing the orc with as much strength as he could conjure up. Another stab from the spear and the fight was over, Ray had won. "Sir, thank you!" Ray yelled out to only see that the man had left during the fight. 'I'll thank him later.' Ray thought looking around to see that the only other person there was Shara. "Where's Raven?" He asked noticing that she was gone too.

"She must have been the one who got Gaius." Shara said walking back over to Ray. "He's to one who gave you the weapon. Ray you looked like a natural with the spear!" Shara commented clapping her hands together in delight. "It's as if you've been trained to use one your entire life, who knows maybe you were." Shara "Now then let me teach you about how to take care of the land and farm." So Shara spent the next hour teaching Ray how to water, till, and grow seeds on the land. "You're like a natural at this." Shara giggled wiping away some seat from her face. "Well that should be everything you need to learn Ray, if you need to buy seeds you can either buy flower seeds from my family's shop or produce seeds from the diamond general store." Shara explained. "Oh Ray, do you have any ideas for a name for your farm?" Shara asked curiously. Ray stood there thinking over the name for his farm.

"Hope, I'd like to name it Hope Farm." Ray said finally coming up to him, the perfect name for his new farm. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Shara answered happily. "I'm sorry but I should probably head home now, why don't you go around town and try introducing yourself to everyone?" Shara implied smiling.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Ray agreed as he waved Shara off." he slowly exited the farm as he strolled down the Southern path looking around his new surroundings. The town was a quaint place, but it just a feel that was full of life and energy. "Where to go first?" Ray muttered out loud looking around. While he was deciding something bumped into him causing him to fall over.

"I'm sorry!" A quite voice quickly apologized as Ray grunted getting back up.

"It's ok, it was an accident right?" Ray asked as he got back up to look at the girl who bumped into him.

"Right…" She agreed shyly. She had white hair that was tied into a low ponytail by a white ribbon, her skin that was fairly pale, and she had pretty light purple eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless tunic that reached her hips with white bell sleeves tied to her upper arms that were huge. After the shirt she wore white cargo pants, black boots, and a black fingerless glove on her left hand only. She had a slight willowy build to her, but over all she was quite cute. She stood there in front of him for a few seconds till she looked at the one of the shops, and bolted off.

"Hey wait!" Ray yelled after her. "Did I scare her?" He asked out loud feeling slightly guilty. Just then Shara came walking out of the flower shop looking around as if she were looking for someone.

"Ray have you seen a girl with white hair come by?" Shara asked.

"Yeah, she kind of just ran off." Ray said nervously.

"Oh well, Whisp is pretty shy. Hey ray could you do me a quick favor?" Shara asked as she took out a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Ray asked.

"Could you give this bouquet to Evelyn, she lives in the big mansion to the East." Shara said handing him the flowers. "Thank you, Ray."

"It's not a problem." Ray said grinning as he headed down the east path. He passed by a flower shop, a shop with two axes hanging on the doors, and a building with a sign that had a witch riding a broom. After his little stroll, Ray came up to a magnificent mansion with angel statues at the entrance of the stairs leading up to it. "This has to be the place." Ray muttered as he entered the mansion. Inside there were two girls standing on the staircase talking about something.

"Excuse me sir, but visitors must check in with Mr. Sherman or me to arrange visiting hours." The girl with long, wavy, cinnamon colored hair said sternly as she walked down the steps towards Ray. Her skin was tan and she was wearing what seemed like a butler's uniform. Her uniform contained a white dress shirt under a black tailcoat and blue waist coat. Formal black trousers, black boots, some sort of vial hanging from her neck, she even had a machete strapped to her back! Though the oddest part about this girl was that she was wearing an eye patch on her left eye, and her delicately pointed ears were covered in piercings.

"I actually came to drop this off to an Evelyn." Ray said nervously, the woman was a bit intimidating to be around.

"Oh I didn't order anything." The other girl with purple hair and a fairly strange outfit said walking down the steps towards Ray. Resting on her purple hair was a pink and dark purple checkered hat accessorized with a white cat plush and pink feather. She wore a black and dark red slashed undershirt with yellow ruffles along the sides. He skirt was pink and dark purple checkered like her hat, and she was wearing two belts to like an X. On her shoulder was a stuffed money and her arms were covered with a variety of bracelets. "Who are these from?" The woman, Evelyn, asked curiously.

"Shara." Ray answered quickly.

"Even if it is a misunderstanding but these are very pretty. Tell Shara I say thank you very much." Evelyn said kindly as she headed up the stairs. "Though the trouble is figuring out what to do with these flowers, any ideas Antonia?"

"Perhaps you could add them into one of your outfits, Ms. Evelyn." Antonia proposed, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean an outfit with flowers would be very challenging." Evelyn muttered pondering over her possibilities. "I'll think about it." Evelyn then walked into another upstairs.

"It almost worked." Antonia muttered under her breathe with a sigh.

"Wait what did?" Ray asked in slight shock.

"Nothing of your concern, here give this to Ms. Shara, it's for the flowers." Antonia said as she handed Ray over the payment.

"Thank you, oh by the way I'm Ray. I'll be living in the Sharance tree." Ray introduced himself giving off a smile.

"I'm Antonia Cardia, head butler of the De Saint-Coquille manor." Antonia introduced back with a polite nod.

"I though woman were only maids." Ray commented receiving a glare from Antonia.

"I refuse to be a maid, and I hope you find no problem with this." Antonia said with cold rage.

"Nope, no problem here! Well better get going see you." Ray called out as he quickly exited the manor. 'What a strange place, not to mention this isn't even the entire town. I wonder hoe many more strange people I'm going to meet.' Ray though as he headed back to Shara's flower shop.

**I didn't want to make this chapter to big so it ends here until the next installment! **

**Rune Factory 3 and all characters belong to natsume, all credit goes to them.**

**I also do not own Antonia and Whisp and give full credit to their creators as well. Sorry if they're any mistakes, I'm a bit tired right now and will look over them later. Also for now, I'm allowing people to send multiple Oc's for this story, everyone has a limit of 3 oc's. This limit includes me, Ray not counting!**

**If you're wondering why I named Micah Ray it's because my copy of Rune Factory 3 was used and in honor of the person before me, I couldn't help but use that name. IF IT'S REALLY A BIG DEAL I WILL CHANGE HIS NAME BACK TO MICAH. Though I hope it isn't. Lastly I'm holding a poll for who Ray should marry, please vote because, I really have no idea who to marry. Thanks again!**

**Whisp- P-please read and review.**

**Antonia- Or else.**

**I'm really enjoying using those two!**


End file.
